This invention relates to switches, and more particularly to an electrical connector to act as a switch responsive to relative movement between two structures.
Prior art switches of the foregoing type become inoperative or are easily damaged by angular misalignment, excessive diametral clearances, axial misalignment of the pin and rigid structural connections.